


Tuyo

by Joker_Coker



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny es sincero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuyo

Es complicado explicar lo que sucede cuando mi vista sin buscar la tuya se encuentra de repente con esos ojos celestes. Pero a pesar de todo intentaré expresarlo en estas pocas palabras.   
Cuando la primera vez que algo sucedió fue inesperado, un palpitar de emociones descontinuadas en una vía única, mi corazón. Tú seguramente no eres consciente de lo que activaste en mis engranajes pero para que toda esa maquinaria llamada amor funcionase a la máxima potencia te necesitaba a ti.  
Tal vez la primera vez no fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que eras algo excepcional en mi vida. Así que la segunda vez que algo explotó en mi interior fue todavía menos inesperada, puesto que me había planteado el alejarme un poco. Aunque se dice que en esto del amor no hay distancia… Y así es, lo comprobé de la mejor manera.   
La segunda no fue gracias a esos maravillosos ojos azules, sino a tu sonrisa, tierna, infantil pero astuta e irresistible. Una simple broma entre amigos, algo que nadie podía malinterpretar pero que yo, estúpido de mí, logró enfrascarlo en algo tan especial como es el amor.   
Uno, dos, tres, los latidos de mi corazón se acompasaros a tu risa, a esas risotadas infantiles llenas de pillería. Maldita sea, estaba enamorado de ti. Aunque aun ahí, me convencía de que así no era.   
Jugué a probar otros cuerpos, sentir sensaciones realmente buenas con todas aquellas almas, pero ninguna de ella me regalaba por un instante lo que tus ojos y sonrisa me habían hecho sentir. Estaba desesperado.   
Y fue entonces, en la tercera vez que me rendí. Tu cálido abrazo, tu tacto, aroma y sensación. Tu presencia como ninguna otra. Ese día, en el que después de enzarzarnos en una pelea juvenil supe que yo, Kennet McCormick estaba destinado a amarte.   
Nadie me creería si dijese que estoy enamorado, incluso se lo tomarían como un chiste. El chico salido de clase, el pervertido sin corazón, terminó siendo encarcelado por la mejor de las prisiones. Tu corazón.   
No me avergüenzo de ello, ni por un instante me retractaría de sentir lo que ahora mismo siento. Puede que no sea correspondido, o incluso que esa mirada celeste que un día te regalé ahora sea regalo para otro, pero aun así, Eric Theodore Cartman, quiero decirte con estas cortas y simples palabras. Que te quiero, y que tengo mucha suerte de poder compartir todas mis vidas contigo.   
Agradezco que el destino me colocase en South Park, agradezco ser el que más internamente pueda entenderte y tener el privilegio de ser tu mejor amigo. Porque el amor que te regalo será tuyo para siempre.   
Quizá ahora que te veo junto a él, demostrándole lo tan grande que puede ser tu corazón, siento envidia. Me gustaría poder tener aunque fuese solo por un momento un día contigo, un instante. Porque si así fuera, moriría constantemente para que solo nosotros dos pudiésemos recordarlo. Para que lo que de verdad una vez pudo ser, pueda ser para siempre en nuestros corazón.   
Gracias, Eric, gracias por enseñarme a ser egoísta, pero a la vez sentirme amado.   
Tuyo por y para siempre, Kenneth.


End file.
